


Rencontre du troisième type

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Contact, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand les futurs chevaliers d'or grecs rencontrent leurs camarades d'origine étrangère, ce sont plusieurs mondes qui se téléscopent. Et c'est ainsi que la tolérance s'apprend et que les amitiés naissent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre du troisième type

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Rencontre du troisième type  
> Communauté/Jour/Thème : 31_jours / 25 juillet / L’étranger  
> Personnages : Milo, Saga, Aioros, Aiolia, Aldébaran, Shaka, Camus (et mention des trois autres)  
> Rating : G  
> Nombre de mots : 1371  
> Disclaimer : A Masami Kurumada

_« … Puis il arriva un temps où le Sanctuaire ne fut plus en mesure de trouver sur ses terres suffisamment d’enfants dotés d’un cosmos digne de la déesse. Le Pope envoya alors ses saints les plus fidèles parcourir le monde à la recherche de ceux qui les remplaceraient. Athéna était satisfaite de cette décision : ainsi son Sanctuaire qui protégeait la Terre toute entière serait à l’image des peuples qui l’habitaient. »_

 

« Satisfait ? » L’antique recueil se referma avec un claquement sec et un nuage de poussière entre les mains d’un Saga surplombant de toute sa hauteur un jeune Scorpion renfrogné.

« Blablabla, rétorqua celui-ci en s’asseyant en tailleur, son menton buté ostensiblement détourné. Le Sanctuaire est en Grèce, et il ne doit y avoir que des grecs. On est les meilleurs et puis c’est tout !

— Ça, tu n’en sais rien, temporisa Aioros.

— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi on gagne à chaque fois alors ?

— En attendant, je te rappelle qu’il y a déjà d’autres nationalités parmi nous et que… » La main que Milo agita impatiemment sous son nez coupa le Sagittaire dans sa justification :

« Justement ! » Et le Scorpion d’égrener sur ses doigts : « Un tueur en série, un maniaque et un… une…

— Il s’appelle Aphrodite, corrigea le Gémeau.

— Un garçon qui porte le nom d’une fille ! C’est n’importe quoi ! » 

Les deux aînés s’entreregardèrent en soupirant. Milo s’était toujours montré très fier de sa nationalité et la mauvaise grâce qu’il mettait à œuvrer aux côtés des chevaliers d’origine étrangère, si elle avait amusé ses compatriotes au début, commençait à devenir problématique. Le gamin avait grandi et il était grand temps qu’il fasse preuve d’un peu plus de… maturité. 

« Je trouve ça chouette, moi. » Aiolia, sagement assis aux côtés de son grand frère, passa la tête sous le bras de ce dernier : « On va avoir plein de nouveaux amis ! Et puis, on a aussi Shion. Et Mü !

— Non mais eux, c’est pas pareil. Eux, ce sont des extraterrestres, fit Milo sur un ton sentencieux.

— Peuh, n’importe quoi, leur pays, il a été noyé par une grande vague !

— Tu crois encore à cette histoire ? T’es vraiment qu’un bébé, toi…

— Si c’est vrai ! Et je suis pas un bébé !

— Je te dis que ce sont des extraterrestres ! T’es débile ou quoi ?

— Je suis pas débile ! » 

Saga et Aioros stoppèrent net les deux garçons dans leur élan vengeur en les saisissant par le col :

« Ça suffit vous deux, gronda le Gémeau. Vos nouveaux camarades arrivent dans moins d’une heure et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous montrer à la hauteur de votre rang. Et, Milo, je veux que tu te montres aimable.

— …

— Je n’ai pas bien entendu.

— Ouais… Oui, oui, d’accord ! » Rajouta précipitamment le Scorpion en gigotant pour tenter d’échapper aux doigts impitoyables qui lui tordaient l’oreille.

 

* * *

 

Milo passa discrètement ses doigts sous ses boucles indisciplinées et trouva son oreille toujours aussi brûlante. Il grimaça : son aîné n’y était pas allé avec le dos la cuillère. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir mais Saga était, avec Aioros, trop occupé à accueillir les “nouveaux”. Ou plutôt à leur faire des ronds de jambes corrigea mentalement le garçon avec amertume. Qu’est-ce qu’ils allaient se récupérer cette fois ?

Non sans un bruyant soupir de résignation, le jeune Scorpion s’avança vers la grève, Aiolia trottinant sur ses talons. Voyons voir… 

« Tu crois qu’il a quel âge ? »

L’index du Lion, plus ou moins discrètement pointé vers le petit groupe debout au bord de l’eau, dirigea l’attention de Milo vers ce qu’il fallait bien appeler un géant. Son teint mat, ses pommettes hautes et ses cheveux noirs et drus, tout en lui hurlait qu’il n’était même pas européen. Sans compter la carrure, massive et lourdaude qui fit naître un sourire de commisération chez le Scorpion : on était loin de la représentation antique du grec moyen, dont les silhouettes dispersées sur le domaine du Sanctuaire étaient plus nombreuses que les arbres qui tentaient d’y pousser. Et d’ici à ce que sa cervelle soit aussi lente que le propriétaire…

« Notre âge, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Il est mal formé, voilà tout. » Et le Scorpion de se désintéresser aussi sec du premier arrivant pour aviser le second. Bon, celui-là lui était un peu plus familier, mais avait-on idée d’être aussi maigre et de marcher les yeux fermés ? Et puis d’abord, c’était quoi cette tenue ?

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à sa nature moqueuse, Milo s’apprêtait à commenter le cas du petit blond histoire de crâner devant Aiolia, lorsque ledit petit blond se tourna vers lui. Comme ça, sans prévenir, en pivotant sur ses talons dans son sari immaculé pour se planter à moins d’un mètre des deux autres garçons. Et il était évident que c’était bien le Scorpion qui retenait toute son attention. Ce dernier aurait pu l’apostropher. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas l’envie qui lui en manquait. Mais subitement, il eut la certitude que cet autre garçon allait ouvrir les yeux. Et cette idée ravala au fin fond de sa gorge les moqueries qu’il s’apprêtait à proférer.

Restait le troisième et dernier arrivant. Étrangement il était demeuré en retrait, un air passablement ennuyé plaqué sur sa figure pâle. A peine avait-il hoché la tête en guise de réponse à la bienvenue lancée dans un chœur parfait par le Sagittaire et le Gémeau. Demeuré seul après qu’Aiolia eut finalement cédé à sa curiosité pour aller babiller avec le garçon géant, Milo observait l’ultime nouveau venu. Il n’avait pas l’air spécialement ravi d’être là. Ou plus exactement… il donnait l’impression de ne pas en avoir grand-chose à faire. Un peu comme lui, quoi.

« Va dire bonjour ! » Souffla subitement Saga à l’oreille de Milo, une bourrade impérieuse en prime entre ses omoplates. Bousculé vers l’avant, le jeune Scorpion dévala bien malgré lui les derniers mètres le séparant du troisième étranger, avec force imprécations étouffées. 

« Salut.

— Salut. »

L’autre avait répondu dans un grec impeccable, et dépourvu de tout accent. Surpris, Milo tergiversa une seconde, puis :

« Tu parles notre langue ? »

Cette question, dont la réponse était une évidence, lui valut un haussement de sourcil – _tiens, ils sont doubles, c’est bizarre…_ – avant que le dernier arrivant ne se détourne, marquant par la même son profond désintérêt pour son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, quelque peu bousculé dans son orgueil d’hôte, questionna, plus par pure provocation que par simple curiosité :

« Pourquoi tu veux devenir chevalier d’or ?

— Parce que c’est comme ça.

— C’est pas une réponse : “c’est comme ça”. »

L’autre hausse les épaules :

« Je n’en ai pas d’autre. »

Milo se rendit compte que cet autre garçon observait ses camarades lui aussi, et les grecs plus particulièrement.

« Tu t’appelles comment ? Finit-il par lui demander.

— Camus.

— Et tu viens d’où ?

— De France. »

Le jeune Scorpion se mordit les lèvres. Aïe. Si c’était pour se retrouver avec un Misty bis, merci mais non merci. Est-ce que celui-là aussi allait bientôt se mettre à déblatérer sur son élégance et sa beauté ?

Un regard froid cueillit les pensées sur le visage du Grec, lequel était décidément inapte à toute dissimulation. Tout ébahi, il vit alors le jeune Français se détourner de lui pour emboîter le pas à la petite troupe qui s’engageait sur l’étroit sentier menant au Domaine Sacré.

 _« Mais… Il m’ignore ? »_ Et le Scorpion de se rappeler subitement la réputation des ressortissants des pays des droits de l’homme : l’arrogance. Ah, il le prenait comme ça ? C’est ce qu’on allait voir !

« Hé, toi là-bas ! Attends-moi ! »

 

Demeurés sur la grève, Saga et Aioros jaugèrent, hilares, les efforts déployés par Milo pour rattraper le groupe et tâcher de se maintenir à la hauteur du jeune Camus qui l’ignorait superbement.

« Je crois qu’il est tombé sur plus fort que lui, commenta le Sagittaire tout en adressant un clin d’œil à son alter ego.

— Ma foi, si ça peut lui ouvrir de nouveaux horizons… »

 

 


End file.
